darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Smiddi Ryak
Smiddi Ryak is a citizen of Burgh de Rott who is looking for escorts to Paterdomus in Temple Trekking. She is a Hard follower, meaning she has a low amount of Life points and is vulnerable to combat. She will only attack in self defence, and when she does, it is not very effective. Upgrades *At level 20, Smiddi can let out a Special Attack scream, stunning enemies within a short distance and can "hit" through walls. It should be noted that the stun does not last very long (typically 1 attack turn) and monsters will resume attacking even before the stunned animation disappears. *At level 60, she can use the special attack Raspberry which lowers the Defence of the enemy. *At level 92, Smiddi can use A&E (Accident and Emergency), which allows her to cast the Heal Other spell. She also becomes able to spy upcoming events, to run, to set fires, and to chop trees. *At level 99, Smiddi's Heal Other spell will both heal for more and damage her for less. Training Smiddi She is very reluctant to enter combat and will only ever fight to defend herself and when she does, she hardly ever does any damage. As a result, she is somewhat difficult to level up, more so than any other follower, including Rolayne Twickit. If she is attacked by more than one monster in a Medium or Hard event she will likely have to teleport away quickly. A somewhat effective way of training Smiddi is to just repeatedly rush through easy treks until she gains the ability to forecast what will happen on each path at a high level of 92. Then, choose the path that's most likely to be quickest. By having a combat familiar summoned during the trek, the player can divert the attention of an enemy that is attacking Smiddi. The player first attacks Smiddi's opponent and then orders the familiar to also attack the opponent. Soon (usually in the first one or two rounds of combat), the opponent switches to attack the player or the familiar, leaving Smiddi alone. This tactic can prevent Smiddi from being overwhelmed and can save food that Smiddi would eat in the fight. Smiddi will still continue to attack the opponent once it is diverted, so this tactic can be used to have Smiddi gain experience through combat. She is a poor fighter, however, so training her in this way can take considerable time. The passive effect of a Bandos godsword can be used to lower the opponent's defence, which makes Smiddi's attacks a bit more effective. (This opponent-switching tactic works best for melee-using opponents, as they won't switch back to Smiddi once diverted. Ranged-using opponents, however, will switch back to Smiddi if the player and familiar stop attacking the opponent.) Trivia *After the Temple Trekking update, she grew up from a child to either a teenager or an adult. She is the second NPC to do so, after Kennith. She now looks identical to Emilia. *When using her stun ability, she used to appear to do the Cat Fight emote. After the Evolution of Combat, she does the Provoke animation, although it does not actually provoke creatures. *Her Heal Other ability is unlocked at level 92, the Magic level required for the actual Heal Other spell. *She does not gain experience when she uses Scream. Above level 20, she screams relatively frequently whenever monsters are nearby, and can even stun Juvinates and Vyrewatch despite not being able to hurt them. *When Smiddi reaches level 92 her arm extends as if she is carrying something, when walking it appears as if she is holding an invisible walking stick.